Four Swords the power of seven
by DaylightMoon11
Summary: t for teen
1. Meet link

HI people. Just so you know I'm not dead. I just have writer's block for my other story. My friend thought we should do a Zelda story.

Blue: You guys done yet

Abby: oh shut the hell up blue. were almost done.

DM11: Nice

Green: blue you do need to stop treating Abby like trash she Is a girl after all.

Vio: true

Red: yep :3

Blue: Well SORRY. I thought she was a boy.

DM11: * uses shadow powers to smack Blue against a tree * WELL SHE'S A GIRL YOU RETARD.

Blue: * Mutters something *

DM11: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Shadow link: *appears * he called you a bitch.

Abby: ok let's get to the story

*meanwhile Rayna is trying to kill blue while red and green are trying to stop her but also being dragged while shadow laugh's*

( Rayna is my real name. deal with it :3 )

At Rayna's house

" Quit fucking poking me," Abby yelled.

'' Poke,''Said Rayna

"Quit it," Abby yelled again.

They were having one of their normal fights.

'' So, you want to go on Quotev,'' asked Rayna.

Abby said,'' To the four swords quizzes.''

Rayna said slightly annoyed '' Of course.''

'' Fuck you,'' Abby said.

Rayna typed in Quotev in the box were you type websites. After typing the letter Q, Quotev appear in the color blue. She press the enter button and the Quotev webpage came up. All the sudden the computer started to glitch.

"Ok what's going on here," Abby said in her usual weirded out tone.

'' I got no fucking clue,'' said Rayna while tapping on the computer screen

Then the screen started to glow a bunch of different colors.

'' WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU DO,'' Yelled Abby.

'' I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING,'' Rayna yelled back.

Pixels started to come out of the screen and surround the two.

* * *

Link's POV

' I hope that they don't notice this box is un usually heavy' I thought as the pirate Sam was attacking the milk bar.

'now's my chance' I thought again but, now I was breaking the box to save Malon the owner of the bar.

"thank you" she said

" just get behind me" I told her as I used my sword to stop Sam and his gang.

" So the hero everyone's been taking about, is just a little kid!" He mumbled

" that's right" I said as I was about to leave. Then I heard my dad taking to the town's folk then he noticed that they were all defeated and knew it was me.

''Link!" yelled Dad.

I was trying to walk away but that surely stopped me. '' Ah, crap,'' I said.

"How many time do we have to have this discussion, you are a member of hyrule guardian. You can't just go barging into things all by your self. Don't for get there other members on you team " lectured Dad.

" But if I waited for the rest of you, things would of only gotten worse. I don't need anyone's help, I work better alone'' I said back

* * *

The throne room

Link's Dad said, " Lately he been giving nothing but trouble your highness. He has more courage than the other knights combined and his sword skills are sharp, but he think's he thinks he go around and do as he pleases. He won't even listen to me his own father, you are his close friend since I can remember. Princess Zelda can you please talk some sense into him? "

Zelda giggle's

Zelda said,'' Captain I assure you there is nothing to worry about, link is your and he acts much like you. I know once he grows up he'll make a fantastic knight "

Captain replied " Thank you very much for your kind words, now if you excuse me princess."

The Captain leaves and Link comes out from behind the curtains

" Is he gone" Link asked

Zelda giggles and nods. They then start talking.

* * *

In the vortex Abby's Pov

'Ugh my head' I thought I opened my eye's and what I saw was a few lights but it was mainly black.

"Rayna where are you?" I asked hoping for a response.

"Abby you there?" I knew that voice it was Rayna.

"Yeah it's me, you ok?" I both replied and asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

Then a voice then called out to both of us and it asked us if we knew what was happening.

"No but, I have a feeling." I replied

"Oh, and what is your feeling young Abigail?" the voice asked me.

"That were going to a new world and we have to help the hero" I replied hoping that was somewhat true.

"Very good but, you and your friend are also going to be the heroine's" she replied (and yes we now that she was in fact a female).

"Wait we don't even have skill's or even power's" Rayna said in a tone I haven't heard yet.

"Maybe not skill's but look at yourself" she told us and when I looked in the mirror she placed around us I saw that we where just like the spirit guardian's and also instead of realistic we where actual anime's but we knew that this was real.

"So that mean's that we have power's right" I asked the voice.

"yes but, you must promise to not abuse these power's so long as you two live" she said in a stern voice.

Rayna and I then looked at each other and then we saw each of our features.

According to Rayna I was wearing a lava red shirt and deep sea blue jeans. Also I had orange cat ears sticking out from my brown hair and a blue cat like tail that was very fluffy. To me she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a skull crest near the shoulder and dark blue jeans. Also she had silverish blue lizard-like scales running up her neck, mostly hidden by her dark golden hair and silver dragon-like wing with blue folds. I then noticed the silverish blue dragon-like tail wrapped around her right leg. I looked into her dark green eye and she looked into my hazel ones.

' Well this is a problem ' I thought


	2. When the seven awaken

_Last time on Four swords the power of seven:_

Rayna and I then looked at each other and then we saw each of our features.

According to Rayna I was wearing a lava red shirt and deep sea blue jeans. Also I had orange cat ears sticking out from my brown hair and a blue cat like tail that was very fluffy. To me she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a skull crest near the shoulder and dark blue jeans. Also she had silverish blue lizard-like scales running up her neck, mostly hidden by her dark golden hair and silver dragon-like wing with blue folds. I then noticed the silverish blue dragon-like tail wrapped around her right leg. I looked into her dark green eye and she looked into my hazel ones.

'_ Well this is a problem_ ' I thought

* * *

_In Hyrule Castle Link pov_

One of spirit maidens then called for princess Zelda.

"we've completed the preparations" One of the maiden's then told Zelda.

"Oh, Right, Good job" Zelda replied.

"Link we have to check on the seal on the four sword" Zelda then told me.

"The seal, Why now?" I asked Zelda.

"You see Link I can sense them dark clouds there coming fast I can't even imagine what they'll bring" Zelda told me. We talked of a tiny bit when as the maidens where about to open the portal when they vanished. Then a figure then came and it laughed.

* * *

_in the vortex Abby's pov_

"Hey Rayna how do you think we'll you know conceal our part's in that world?" I asked my friend when all the sudden we heard a few voices and then a scream at the end.

"_better luck next time hero_" a voice said but then a psychotic laugh.

"The fuck was that" I said

"I don't know but, I think that's our cue to get going and that whirlwind is our ticket there" Rayna replied

"Right" I replied to Rayna as we then went to the whirlwind to where ever we where needed.

* * *

_At the Four sword sanctuary Rayna's pov_

Abby and I then woke up and saw Link passed out in the Four sword sanctuary, at least that's what I thought it was. We were in the forest near the sanctuary.

"Well... where are we?" I asked.

" I think we are at the four sword sanctuary... at least that's what the building kind of looks like," replied Abby.

We both saw Link starting to get up.

"Hide!" I whispered/screamed. I pushed Abby behind a tree.

Abby then said " Ow"

I then replied "Well SORRY We are a bit deformed here."

Abby said " You really need to stop pushing me".

I replied" Well SORRY."

* * *

_In Four swords sanctuary Link pov_

"This place is this the four sword shrine, wait where that guy go." Link Said

Wait!... Zelda!" Link shouted

Link started to run toward an opening in the wall. I stopped at the opening.

" She's gone... kidnapped...Maybe something terrible really is happening to Hyrule." I said

I walked away from the opening.

" But Zelda! How am I suppose to save her! " I yelled frustrated.

I looked at the sword.

" That's the sword that's keeping Vaati sealed...What if I... No. If I pull this out then Vaati will be released... But what other choice do I have." I said.

I pulled out the sword.

" Four sword! Lend me your power!" I shouted.

* * *

_In the Sanctuary Green Link pov_

The next thing I knew the were three other versions of me.

" What the heck!" I shouted surprised

" Guess that legend about the..." said Blue.

" Four sword splitting the wielder into..." said Red.

"Four was true after all." said Vio.

I just looked at the other three with surprise

" Wow. Seeing four of the same face is a little weird huh." said Red.

" How the heck did we end up with different color clothes?" asked Blue a little peeved.

" A wizard did it." replied Vio.

" But I thought Vaati was a sorcerer." said Red

" Never mind that! Now that there are four of us we surely are a lot stronger. I'm sure if combined our power, we can rescue Princess Zelda!" I shouted excited.

" Yeah!" Shout the other three in reply.

"Come on. Let's..." I started.

Wind was beginning to surround the seal. Rocks began to pile on top of the seal into a giant rock man thing.

" Uh oh. " said Red.

" That doesn't sound good. " said Vio.

" Alright. " said Blue, eager to fight.

" What is that?!" I said.

The rock monster started to laugh evilly.

" That must be the sorcerer! " said Red.

" Obviously! By pulling out the Four sword the seal was released! Remember! " replied Blue, annoyed.

" It doesn't matter what it is. Were sending right back where it came from." said Vio.

I tried cutting off one of it arms. After I cut off the arm, it grew back.

" Wait... Did it just..." said Red.

" If we only focus on a single area, it'll just heal itself." I said

" Then were going to have to attack different sides all at once. " said Vio

(_N/A: Sounds easy, but can they do it?)_

" Whatever! Let's go." shouted Blue.

We all tried attacking at once. As I was trying to attack, I bumped into Blue. We both landed on the ground hard.

_(N/A: they tried doing an air attack.)_

" What the heck are you doing! Stop getting in my way! " shouted Blue.

" Hey! YOU got in MY way! I way aiming for his left arm! " I shouted back.

Red tried attacking again but it failed.

" Wait a second... We aren't working together! This thing is inhuman! We have to make a plan to take him down together!" I said.

" Uhh... Yeah so.. How do we work exactly work together? I never done any team work stuff before. " said Red

" What!? " I shouted

" I'm more than capable of taking down this guy." said Blue

" Besides, we would just get in each others way. " said Vio.

" Is this really what I'm like? " I asked myself.

_(N/A: Yes. Yes it is :D )_

" Ugh... It's like my stubbornness times three." I said

I remember something my dad said,_" Don't forget there are other people on your team."._

" Dad...If I had listen to him maybe this whole teamwork issue wouldn't of happened." I said.

The rock monster started to suck up the air.

" He's... trying ... to ... eat us!" yelled blue

" Hey! You in the green! Stop daydreaming and give us a hand before we all get sucked inside that thing!" Vio shouted at me.

" We can't lose! We have to save Zelda!" I shouted back.

"Right! For Zelda!" They all shouted.

" We can't just lose like this! We have to rescue Princess Zelda! So one four! One!" I shouted.

"Two!" shouted Blue.

" Three!" shouted Red.

"Four!" shouted Vio.

We all attacked different areas at the same time. All that was left of the monster was tiny pebbles.

" Was that really Vaati? " asked Red.

" If it was I doubt that was his true form." answer Vio.

" Always the downer. " said Blue

_( N/A: that's not really what Blue said, I just couldn't spell the word and it wasn't in the dictionary either.)_

" We'll worry about that later! We need to head to the castle. I don't think his attack will just be on us."

As we walked through the forest, all of us heard and saw two girls fighting. One of them looked like they had wings while the other looked like they had cat ears.


	3. The Meeting

_"Two!" shouted Blue._

_" Three!" shouted Red._

_"Four!" shouted Vio._

_We all attacked different areas at the same time. All that was left of the monster was tiny pebbles._

_" Was that really Vaati? " asked Red._

_" If it was I doubt that was his true form." answer Vio._

_" Always the downer. " said Blue_

_( N/A: that's not really what Blue said, I just couldn't spell the word and it wasn't in the dictionary either.)_

_" We'll worry about that later! We need to head to the castle. I don't think his attack will just be on us."_

_As we walked through the forest, all of us heard and saw two girls fighting. One of them looked like they had wings while the other looked like they had cat ears._

* * *

_In the woods Rayna's POV_

" IT IS NOT MY FAULT! " I yelled.

Abby then said " Is to your fault."

" Is not. " I replied.

" Is "

" Not "

" Is "

" Not "

" Is "

" At least I'm not scared of Shadow's laugh." I replied to Abby's smart mouth.

Then we heard a unfamiliar voice shout out " Hey! Are you two ok? "

Abby then got really shocked and jumped up into a tree with her tail puffed up ten time her body width. I couldn't help but laugh at her silly antics.

* * *

_In the woods Abby's POV_

_'well I feel a bit ashamed of myself' _I thought to myself as Rayna was on the ground laughing her butt off.

*hiss*

then four boy's came up and guess what they where all link so I knew we where in four swords but is it the manga or the game?

" what's up with her" blue said looking up at me like I was someone's cat stuck in a... oh never mind I am a cat stuck in a tree, well some what.

"Oh her she just got scared like the little kitty cat she is." Rayna replied to blue while getting up from her laughing fit.

"Oh screw you Rayna, they just startled me ok." I replied to Rayna.

"So who are you two if you don't mind me asking and are you two from castle town?" Green asked us.

"No where not from castle town but from some where really far away, by the way my name's Abby"

"And my name's Rayna" Rayna and I said.

"All of our name's are link and where knight's of hyrule but we used to be one but we pulled the four sword and..."

*smack*

"ARE YOU STUPID THEY COULD WORK FOR VAATI OR WORSE THAT BLACK GUY" the blue one shouted at the green link.

"DON'T HIT HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" Rayna shouted at blue.

"It's ok Rayna but..." he pulled out his sword and got ready to attack Rayna "Are you henchmen to either that he mentioned" Green then noted her tail and wings and labeled them as means of defense and offence.

*hiss, growl*

* * *

_**mini boss battle Rayna stone and Abby zolkowski green's pov**_

'oh god, two girls versus two boy's luckily I'm one of the boys' I thought to myself

then out of nowhere Rayna flew up and Abby charged at blue and they started to fight.

Rayna decided to fight me first but red blocked it and said for both of us to work together but obviously Rayna had the upper hand.

Over with blue, vio decided to help him.

"ready green well preform the hurricane spin on her ok," red said to me.

I nodded and we charged but Rayna saw this and saw Abby jump up some how Abby had secret angel wings and both of them nodded at each other and they charged up there own attacks Abby's being a mixture of light fire and electricity, Rayna's being a mixture of darkness water and earth.

All three of us finished charging up the hurricane spin and where about to release it when Rayna released there's and they crossed and then everything faded to black.

* * *

_forest river Rayna's pov_

" How the heck are they so heavy! " I shouted.

Abby said " Probably because they're boys. "

After the fight we each dragged two boys to the river which was luckily not to far away. Well... Abby put one of their arms around her shoulders and carried them that way like you would with a friend. I couldn't do that because my wings keep on getting in the way. So I chose to actually had to drag one and try my best with carrying one like you would with a friend.

Abby chose to drag the green and red one.

I was trying to get the blue one to sit up right against a big rock when I accidently dropped the purple one.

" Rayna! " yelled Abby.

" Sorry. That was an accident. " I replied.

Abby gave me an I-don't-believe-you look.

I put the purple sitting up against the same rock while looking for a bruise.

I then walked over to Abby and asked " So what do we do now? "

Abby shrugged and replied " Maybe you could use your water power to try and heal some of the cuts and bruises on them."

I said " Like water benders from the avatar last air bender and legend of korra series."

Abby replied " Or like Percy Jackson."

I walked to the river and kneeled down. I put my hands in the water and made a cup shape. Then a carefully carried the water over to the purple one. I touched his arm and watched as the water healed all the places where the was a cut or bruise. I could only see one cut and that was on his face but the water healed it before going into the ground.

I peered over my shoulder to see Abby using a blue flame. Two blue flames hovering over Green and Red. ( the two character's are from the real world and know there name's, Deal with it :3 )

I then saw a ton of little flames over were there cuts and bruise were. As soon as the flames disappeared., the cuts and bruises were gone.

Both of us sat near the river. As soon as I sat down Abby laid down and said, " Blah ".

I then nudged her and said with a hint of sarcasm, " Is it really the exhausting to carry two boys."

She the looked at me with a look of Fuck-you.

We then heard four voices moaning. We knew it was the four hero's. We stood up and turned towards them.

* * *

_Forest river Abby pov _

We saw them starting to get up after the incident earier.

Green put his hand on his head and said, " Boy, what happened. "

Vio said " Either we fought Vaati again or those two girls kick are asses."

Red noticed the rest of them and said " If we were attack, why don't we have any bruises."

I said " Because were not jackasses. "

They then looked at us and we looked back at them.

Blue tried to get up but felled back down. They were still in some pain, but at least they didn't have any bruises.

I then said " You guys might not want to move so much. You are still going to have some pain, but at least we tried are best to heal the cuts and bruises. "

Green then looked at me, then Rayna, then back at me. He then said, " So you guys healed us after that battle. "

I nodded and said " We aren't working for any bad guy. It's just that you ticked us by raising your sword at us."

Green raised his arm to scratch the back of his head and said " Sorry about that, we just had a bit of trouble before we ran into you two."

Rayna said " We saw. "

They then looked at us and said " What?"

I then said " Well we fell into the forest when we saw the green one but as one person. Rayna then push me behind a tree because she saw him getting up. "

I shot a glare at Rayna. I Then look back at them and said " We saw the fight with the rock monster and I think that could of been Vaati but it could of been one of his servants. "

Green then looks at me and asked " If you saw that fight and you two are that powerful, why didn't you jump in?"

I then looked at Rayna and said " Why don't you tell them."

Rayna sighed and said " Well she wanted to jump in but...

* * *

_Flashback Third person_

_Abby said " Come one Rayna, let me help."_

_Rayna said " If we help them to much it might change the way the story is."_

_Abby yelled " We were put in this place to change the story, so we have to help them."_

_Rayna said " They have to fight this first battle on their own, if we help them on this battle, they might not learn to work as a team."_

_Abby realized it and said " Though I don't like it, your right. "_

_Rayna said " After they learn to fight their own battles we then can help them, Okay."_

_Abby said " Ok, but I just hope that we don't have to hide forever."_

_They both continued watch the battle._

* * *

_End Flashback still Abby pov_

Vio, Red, Green " Wow"

Green said " You guys obviously care, but Rayna was right. We needed to fight are own battles because we needed to learn to fight as a team. But we already learn to fight as a team so I guess you guys can help us now."

Blue yelled " We aren't really going to let them help us, their just girls. What are they suppose to do, look pretty?"

Me and Rayna gave a stare and said " Do you not remember what happened five minutes ago? "

Blue then said " You guys got us when we were on low guard. "

Rayna walked to Blue ( they are now standing) and kick him where the sun don't shine.

Blue fell down and Green said give off a little laugh " Blue are you ok there?"

Blue said " Ok, don't let those girls near me."

I said " Hey it's your fault for being so god damn sexist."

Blue said " How in the world was I sexist."

The five others gave him a stare and said " Really?"

Blue then said " What?"

I said " I have Five reason how you were sexist."

Blue said " Name three."

"1, you think all girls are inferior to boys. 2, you think all boys are tougher then girls and girls will just wimp in the corner. 3, You think no girl has skills," I said

Blue said " Hey it's only true."

Then from behind a armored beast show. It was a armored Moblin. The four links put out their swords and shout" Duck and cover!"

I then point a gun at it's face and shoot it. It falls dead. I then say" You just got dominated." ( My friend wanted a team fortress two reference here)

The four boys look at me with a face of awe while Rayna High-Fives me and says " Nice job."

Blue Said " I take back what I said."

Green said " You think that..."

Vio said " Maybe we should...

Red said " I think we..."

Blue said " Yeah "

Then they turn their attention back to me and Rayna.

Green said " We'll allow you guys to come with us but on one condition, please don't hand are ass too us again."

I said " Noted "

Rayna just started laughing.

Then four over to her with a look a confusion. I then told the four " Don't worry, it's just her being her."

Green said " Thanks for the note, let's just hope that we can get along as a team. "

I said " No doubt about it."

Rayna just said " Sure"

The Four links all said " It's settled " and put their hands on top of each other. I don't know it Rayna could tell but I could tell that it was a symbol for an alliance. I looked at Rayna and we both nodded are heads. We walked over to them and put our hands on top of theirs.

They then told us to raise our left hand.

Green said looking at Blue " Now we all got to swear not to hurt, no matter what the cause. " ( Example: If blue was teasing Rayna, she can not attack him )

Green Then said " Ok, now that we got that al settled. 1... 2... 3... Break!"

We all then pull away are arms and head towards Hyrule Castle.


	4. Encounter with the Shadowy kind

**_Last time on four swords power of seven_**

_I said " Noted "_

_Rayna just started laughing._

_Then four over to her with a look a confusion. I then told the four " Don't worry, it's just her being her."_

_Green said " Thanks for the note, let's just hope that we can get along as a team. "_

_I said " No doubt about it."_

_Rayna just said " Sure"_

_The Four links all said " It's settled " and put their hands on top of each other. I don't know it Rayna could tell but I could tell that it was a symbol for an alliance. I looked at Rayna and we both nodded are heads. We walked over to them and put our hands on top of theirs._

_They then told us to raise our left hand._

_Green said looking at Blue " Now we all got to swear not to hurt, no matter what the cause. " ( Example: If blue was teasing Rayna, she can not attack him )_

_Green Then said " Ok, now that we got that al settled. 1... 2... 3... Break!"_

_We all then pull away are arms and head towards Hyrule Castle._

* * *

**_near hyrule castle _**_Rayna pov_

Green was huffing and puffing along with the other boy's on the ground while me and Abby where flying above them.

"Hey can we please stop for a second" red asked the others in a innocent tone.

"Yeah how long is it to hyrule castle from" blue whinnied

"Not far from here" a tired green said determined to save Zelda.

"We really should rest, it's not smart to keep running like this with no danger" vio shouted back

"you know, he is right, you guy's should stop for a bit at least sit down and chill" Abby replied to green.

"yep, there both right" I replied after Abby.

they all looked up then to each other then sat down.

Abby landed next to green and started talking to him he laughed and smiled at her.

I then landed to see Abby siting down next to him laughing as he was talking she the crossed her eyes.

"Derp Abby mode engaged" I yelled _'can't help it she is one at nature'_

she noticed and raised two middle fingers at me "Not funny bitch" she yelled back.

I simply laughed as green put his arm around Abby trying to calm her down but she blushed hard at this.

"Abby I-I d-d-didn't m-mean it to.." green studerd until Abby hugged him back and said "It's ok link I kinda liked it".

"HA he like's her," I heard Blue yell ,"that means that Zelda will fall for me".

*SMACK* "Hey, so what I think it cute" I yelled at blue

while red agreed with me vio added "Don't you remember why we even exist it's because of the four sword and they obviously belong in a different world. So once we are gone so Zelda won't go for you two. Let them like each other, she'll be gone after this to"

I then replied to vio "Does that mean you won't miss us when we leave"

"N-no I-I-I didn't mean it like that" he said I noticed his face he was blushing

"hehe don't worry hopefully something will happen where we can all live together all as friends" I replied as my tail wrapped around his leg in a playful manner but it caused him to smile and blush harder.

* * *

_**near hyrule castle** Abby's pov_

"Hey Rayna can we talk" I asked my friend after I saw vio blush

"Sure" she replied her tail unwrapping from vio's leg and she walked with me a bit far from the boy's who where finally calling each other red, vio, blue, and green.

"Ugh Rayna do you think that where falling in love with them" I asked Rayna while blushing

Rayna replied " Does your heart skip a beat when your around Green?"

"Yeah. what about you and vio?" I had to ask.

" Try to guess." Rayna said

"Yep" I said with my kitty face.

"Maybe" she replied back green then came over to me with something coming out side of his head. ( he is trying to be a goof)

I pulled the head strap that was hidden neatly in his hair and said " Nice try."

Rayna started laughing.

Green then said " You knew it from the start."

I said " That's right."

Green started to chuckle as the rest were walking over. As soon as blue saw that Green was totally in love with me, even though they have different people now, their still the same person. They can tell when another loves a person.

Blue said " Green and Abby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Rayna spawned a chainsaw right in front of her and started it up. Blue started to run away while shouting " Fuck this shit!" ( because pewdiepie )

All the rest started laughing while Blue was walking back doing double middle finger.

Blue said " Hey it's only true. They do like each other."

Rayna replied while still holding the chainsaw " Well you don't have to make fun of them for it. "

Blue then sigh's and said" Well, I just since you two aren't gonna be here forever."

Green said " Shut the hell up."

Realization then struck me. Green did like me. Which was fine. I liked him, but I'm not sure about Rayna and Vio.

I tug on Rayna's arm and ask her if she can walk back with me into the forest. Alone.

Rayna nodded and said " Sure."

As soon as we walked into the forest far enough I asked " Do you like Vio by any chance?"

Rayna shrugged and replied " I guess. My emotions are kinda cut off by my past."

I said " Does it feel like you get butterflies in your stomach?"

Rayna shrugged.

I said " Not. Helpful. Well that's how I get around Green. I just thought you liked him because you wrapped your tail around his leg. "

Then a violet rose fell on Rayna's head, after she pick it up, Vio showed himself.

I said while walking away " Well, you have fun with your boyfriend."

Rayna shouted " We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

I replied not-so-innocently while walking backwards " Yet."

I bumped into someone and we both fell down. That person was Green.

Blue comes up from behind while we were on the ground and said " HA! GAYYYY!

I give him the death glare and turned my head towards Rayna and said " Do it."

Rayna grabs the chainsaw from earlier and spawns a ski mask and a light blue jacket.( H2o delirious )

Soon enough Vio and Red help us both up. Vio helping me up and Red helping Green up while Rayna chase Blue in the background.

As soon as I get up, I stuck out my arm as Blue ran this way and his face hit my arm.

Blue said " Not. Funny"

* * *

_**Near Hyrule castle town ** Vio pov_

Its been a weird day today, I'm not one person anymore, I'm four. Zelda was trying to check one the seal and got taken. I took the four sword and had to fight a rock monster thing. Then we all meet two females. Abby and Rayna.

Rayna and Abby were talking. I heard them talking about Rayna's bad past. To try to cheer Rayna up I dropped a rose I found on the ground. It fell on her head and then was in her hand. Abby started to walk away as I started to walk towards them.

Abby said " " Well, you have fun with your boyfriend." She must of taken it as a romantic gesture.

Rayna shouted " " We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

Abby said while walking backward pointing two fingers " Yet."

She then fell on Green that was behind her.

I rolled my eye's at how they both looked. Blue was being stupid a shouted Gay. Rayna put on a blue jacket and a ski mask and grabbed the chainsaw from earlier. Red and I help Abby and Green up once Rayna and Blue were out of sight. As soon as Abby got up she said " Don't worry. Rayna is just going H2o delirious"

I raised my eyebrow and said " What?"

Abby said " Nothing. Just something from where we come from."

Rayna then came back holding Blue by the back of his shirt. I couldn't help it by shouting out " How does it feel to be bullied by a girl. "

I may be the smarter one but I couldn't help it.

Blue then raised his middle finger. Just Like Abby did to Rayna.

Abby walked over to him and flicked him on the nose " That's for being a asshole."

As soon Rayna let go, Blue grabbed Abby by the tail. I didn't know how she would react, but I didn't expect her to do what she did. Almost as soon as blue grabbed Abby's tail, she move her tail and hit him in the back of the head with her elbow.

After that happened, We all ran over to the scene. Green tried to hole Abby back as Red and I helped Blue.

As soon as we look at her eye's, we notice that they changed into more tiger looking.

Her eye's changed back and her face turned into one of realization. She started almost chanting Sorry over and over again as if she lost control.

After that Green Said " It's ok. I don't know what happen but it's ok."

Blue said " Well, that felt like enough power to defeat that black guy, whatever his name is." ( that sounds so wrong )

Rayna noticed her tail had change to. She notice Abby's tail had a streak of black and then it changed back.

Abby have a delayed reaction said " Well that sounds raisit"

The Four of us were then confused. We then realized they weren't around to see him.

Abby said " Oh, Do you mean Shadow Link?"

We all said " Who?"

Rayna slapped a hand over Abby's mouth And said " Excuse us for a sec."

Rayna dragged Abby into the woods again. Seems like their going to argue again.

* * *

**_7 minutes__ later_**_ Rayna pov_

As soon as we come back we heard Green say" Well since I'm Wearing green, I guess that makes me the real link"

Abby chuckled. Probably at how stupid it looked.

As soon as Abby laughed the links notice us.

Blue walks up to Abby and said " What's so funny?!"

Abby replied " You just look really silly think your the real link."

Blue grabbed the front of Abby's shirt and said " You better stop while your ahead missy."

I was about to grab Blue when Abby said " I got this."

Her tail puffed up and She said " Back off."

Blue Said " What you gonna do about it."

Abby lifted her leg and Blue made a squeaking noise before falling to the ground crying.

Abby said " That's why you don't mess with a female."

Vio went to Blue to see if he was ok and Green went to Abby to see if Blue didn't hurt her.

Red came over to me and said " Why is Abby acting like this, is she usually like this?"

I said " If people get up in her face, Yes"

As soon as Blue got up, He said " How is it that she acts so innocent, but she can become your worse nightmare if you get her to mad?"

Abby handed a piece of paper to Blue.

Blue read it out loud. He said " Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do it."

Red asked Abby " How come when your so nice, you can end up so mean?"

Abby just shrugged her shoulders.

I notice Abby's left cat ear twitching like she can hear something. Everyone else must of saw it because they turned to look at her.

I kneel to the ground, put my hand on the ground, and closed my eye's. Vibrations.

As soon as I rose my head, I saw Abby sniffing the air. I heard low growls coming her too.

As soon as Abby stopped growling, I notice her pupils turning into slits. I still heard some growling, but almost silent.

She closed her eye and said " We should get going. Something is happening at the castle."

When she opened her eye's the were back to normal. We continued walking.

Soon enough Abby decided to fly up, I joined her in flying, sensing something.

The Links looked up. They probably thought we were just trying to see how far it was to the castle.

We were flying for a second and we noticed someone. The links noticed the person too. Abby identified the person as Ms. Marsh.

Abby said " We are defiantly in the manga."

As soon as the links talked to her, we noticed something wrong.

Abby said pointing at the castle " Come on. Something is wrong here."

We all started running towards the castle.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle **__Abby__ Pov_

Green said " Impossible... How can this all happen in one day?"

Blue yelled " This can't be real! "

Vio whispered " SHHH...Ms. Marsh said there could still be monsters. "

Green said " Did you heard something."

We all hid by one of the doors which the monster was coming from.

Green said " That no monster! That's Atora, The leader of our squad!" (hyrule guardian's have squads)

Red replied " You mean he survived!?"

Atora then tried to attack.

Vio said " A monster in disguise! "

A ton then came from the same door.

Vio said " Come on. Wake up!"

I yelled " Rayna!"

Rayna turned towards me and nodded in understanding.

Rayna stomped on the ground, causing a ton of ice pillars to shoot up.

It cause the four to panic, but they saw us jumped up into the air.

I turned into my elemental, fire, while Rayna changed into her elemental, frost.

We then started to chase each other. It cause the four to be confused, but then the saw a funnel starting to form out of clouds and some of the armored soldiers started to fly into the walls.

Soon enough we heard footsteps, then a ball of shadows struck me straight in to chest, probably pissing off Rayna.

Upon hitting the wall, I was changed out of my elemental form.

The figure then showed himself to be Shadow link. He then walked over to me and said " My, my. A cat that can change into a flame. But wouldn't it be dead then." I gave a low growl and a hiss.

As soon as we made eye contact, I saw him smile as I gave off a lower growl and gave a look like why-the-fuck-did-you-do-this. (_** she was looking at what he**_** did**)

* * *

_**Random character Development **_

_Abby : Past sight. Much like future sight, but she can look into the past_

_Rayna : Aura Seek. (no im not lucario ) Able to see a person's good or bad aura_

* * *

**_Back to Hyrule castle _**_Green pov_

I saw him again. (_** Before they run into the blue maiden, they referred to Shadow as him, like Herobrine form** **minecraft **_) He turned around at started to talk towards us.

He said " Ugh. Your kindness is disgusting. Get out of my way you scraps of metal."

All the soldiers fall to the floor with a crash.

Vio said " Your that-"

He said " Your late. I was getting tired of waiting."

I said " What did you do with princess Zelda and where is the six maidens?!"

He said " That stubborn brat refused to come without fight. I would of treated her better if she just shut up."

He threw something to the ground. It was Zelda's necklace.

I grunted in anger.

He said " It doesn't matter anyway. Soon she'll be taken over by the darkness. Just like the rest of them."

I said " Just what are you?! Some kind of monster working for Vaati!? "

He replied " I already told you. I'm link, the hero, your shadow at least."

I said " What!? My shadow!?"

He said " The wind sorcerer is slowly regaining his power. Once he does, Your world will be engulfed in shadows! All we need is a sacrifice of the royal bloodline. I'm sure the princess will do nicely."

I said" There's no way I'm letting that happen! I cut through the darkness with the power of the four sword!"

He started laughing.

He said " It's to bad that it's been sealed by the sorcerer's magic! That piece of junk is useless!"

Blue said " Shut up! " And tried to attack him.

He hit blue back with his sword, just like he did with the dark swirly ball with Abby.

Red cried out " Blue "

I said " Hold it! What did you do with everyone in the castle!? Where's my father!?"

He said " What, your Father? Oh, that's right. I sent him to the world of Shadow's. He put on quite a good show. Pleading, Begging, Please spare me."

I said " You monster!" I tried attacking

My sword went trough him as he extended. **( watch the manga if your confused by this)**

He said " Didn't I tell you that the swords won't work. That thing is useless against me!"

I growled in anger.

* * *

**_Castle Basement _**_Third person_

? " The four hero's are here in the castle. Light. the need light."

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle Entrance **Rayna Pov_

He is driving my me insane. I just want to shut him up. But right now I'm holding back a angry Neko person.

Shadow said " You Four idiots don't stand a chance against me!" He laughed.

Blue shouted " If your really what you say you are, Then we don't you stay behind us like a normal shadow!?" Way to go Blue. Why not make him more mad.

Shadow gasp and growled.

Blue said " Not again" and screamed as he flew to the wall. Again. I know I hate him but...

Shadow shouted " You said it! You said the one thing I hate the most! I hate always being in the background! It's MY turn to shine! I'll Show you the true power of Shadow's!"

Ok. That way the last straw. I let go of Abby. Now it's gonna be all out hell. As soon as I let go of Abby, she almost eminently ran, jumped above the four, and head butted Shadow into the wall. It caught Shadow by surprised And it successfully launch him into the wall. I walked out from my hiding place. It startled the four when they saw me. **( we are in our animal forms****)** Of course who wouldn't be scared of a Dragon my size. **( 52 ft tall, 78 ft long **(including tail**)**

As soon as Abby tried to attack again, Shadow must of expected it this time because slammed into her, causing Abby to fly into the wall and change back into her human form. Which startled the four. I growled and wacked Shadow with my tail, pinning him down. I move my tail and quickly use my icy breath to freeze him. He breaks out and tried to hit my with a shadow attack. Which did absolutely nothing.

* * *

_**Character Development**_

_Rayna__: Having the opposite of Abby's light power, Rayna has the Darkness power, Which if another person uses against her it wouldn't do anything._

* * *

**_Back to the story_**_ Rayna Pov_

I noticed Abby wasn't getting up, so I moved my tail over to her. I pick her up gently and moved her slowly near the four and me. The four gave a worried look when they saw Abby. Green then raised his sword again.

Shadow said " Get this through your thick skull, That sword is useless! It can't do anything!"

I transformed back into my human form. I got a few words to say to him.

I yelled " What the fuck is wrong with you! What is it do you have to gain from doing all this! Are you that much of a asshole that you think hurting people is fun! "

Shadow said " Shut up lizard lips."

H_e d_id_ not_ ju_st _go _the_re...

The castle started shaking. Shadow looked confused. Vines started coming up from the floor covering the whole room.

I yelled " Your just some five year old brat that thinks he can do what ever! You are just like everyone else from where me and Abby come from! You always pick on people who you think are weaker and can't defend themselves! "

The vines started turning black by decay. Frost started forming on them. A mark started forming on the back of my right hand. Three lines, the top and bottom ended off in a circle opposite from each other. The middle was just its wavey line.**( most you probably know what the mark is...)**

I yelled, practically screaming " I'm tried of people acting like I won't fight back! If you think I won't fight you now, you'd have no brain! After you hurt my best friend, These four people I have learned to care about, I might just... Argh!"

The castle ceiling was beginning to break. Red screamed in terror.

Blue shouted " Rayna, If you don't stop whatever it is your doing your going to kill us all, you idiot."

Vio shouted " This isn't you. Not the way I know." **( to me that sound so weird)**

The castle stopped shaking. The vines turn to dust while the frost melted.

I said " But I won't..."

All of them were confused.

I said " If I were even to try... I be just as bad as them... Just as bad as you... I have a different purpose..."

Shadow said " All that and you don't even attack. Talk about over dramatic."

I said " The reason I didn't attack is because I know how this whole thing plays out. "

Shadow had a expression of confusion.

Shadow said " If You know are future then you don't really belong here, Do you."

I said sarcastically " Wow, you are so smart."

Abby got her phone and played the 'That's right ' thing.

The four laughed.

Shadow threw his sword and made a cut in Abby's arm.

I spawned a grenade launcher. Shot a grenade. Walked over to Abby To try and find her a better place for her to heal her arm.

I said " I gonna Take Abby To a better place so she came heal, Ok."

Once outside, I transformed back into my dragon form. Abby was hanging on by wrapping her arms around my big dragon neck.

* * *

_**After the Girls left** Green Pov_

As soon as the girls left, He said " Get this Through your head, You aren't going to win, No matter what they said".

Then a light came from the floor.

* * *

_**To be continued :3 * evil laugh* **_


End file.
